


DS: A 'Sound' Fucking

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Omega, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blunt Force Orgasm, Cock Ring, Cock Sounding, Cum Swallowing, Deleted Scene, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screaming, Small Cocks, Submissive Bottom!Draco, Top!Harry, Use of a Magical Dildo, Use of the Reviving Charm, Vocal!Draco, Whipping/Flogging/Beating, brutal sex, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: The fifth and final deleted scene. Set during the second morning of Part 6: Breeding Fest. Draco gets a sound fucking, before he got his beating during his rigorous sex fest with Bill and Harry, before Ron appeared in the afternoon for his breeding session.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshine (sunshinepiveh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepiveh/gifts).



Draco was on his knees in the middle of their large bed, getting his tight arse fucked brutally hard, fast and deep by Bill behind him. While in front of the moaning boy, sat Harry, his left hand wrapped firmly around Draco's hard and aching cock encased in its ring, while his right hand was busy inserting a well lubricated, long and thick slightly curved at one end, steel rod into the boy's urethra. 

Draco's moans soon turned to loud whimpers, as Harry sank the rod in deeper a few inches before pulling it back a bit. Bill growled as he continued his drilling of his boy's tight heat. He kept Draco's back flush against his firm upper body, with his arms wrapped tightly around the boy's torso. 

Harry twisted and turned the rod, as he pushed it in further down the whimpering and panting boy.  
'We're in,' said Harry, as he smirked. 'Now just that bit lower.' 

Harry then began twisting the rod about, as he continued to let it sink - trying to find that specific spot. Suddenly the sweat covered Draco screeched loudly, as he fell apart and became limp against Bill. He saw nothing but stars for a moment or two, panting and whimpering heavily. 

Smirking at each other with identical evil-looking smirks, Bill pulled back almost pulling out completely of Draco's spasming and clenching hole, as Harry did the same with the rod. Draco screamed again and continued to do so, as Bill and Harry began to fuck the boy brutally in earnest. Bill from behind and Harry, with the rod, at the front. 

It was amazing to Draco, even if he felt absolutely knackered with it all. This was something else, Draco's blown out mind thought. He continued his thought trail. Having his prostate squeezed in either Bill or Harry's fist was painfully wonderful, but this! This was even more so. Draco was a sobbing twitching mess as he came painfully hard and dry. 

Bill and Harry meanwhile were still fucking the boy, hoping to wring another two or three dry orgasms out of him. Draco's stretched hole was trying to clamp down upon his Alpha's immense cock, but his mind was too exhausted with pleasure at the sound fucking he was receiving. 

 

 **\- ASF -**

 

Draco groaned, as Bill's knot finally deflated and pulled roughly out of him. He unwrapped his arms from the boy's sweaty body, and switched places with Harry. Harry got into position behind Draco, and hauled the limp sticky body up and flush against his upper body and wrapped his arms firmly around Draco's torso. 

Bill got into position on his knees in front of their boy and before he took his turn with the rod, Bill cast a silent and wandless charm at Draco's midriff. It was a charm that would re-tighten the boy's arse hole, back to its fresh untouched state this morning when they had all woken up. 

Nodding his approval, Harry guided his large cock into Draco's crack and rested it against the boy's tightly furled hole. Bill then pulled the rod roughly out of Draco's small hard flexing cock, in one quick yank. Draco wailed at the rod's removal. Chuckling darkly, Bill cleaned the rod of lube, took hold of their sleepy boy's cock in a firm grip and rested the slightly curved end of the rod against Draco's urethra. He grinned maliciously at Harry, who smirked darkly back. 

At exactly the same time as Bill rammed the rod back down the boy's urethra - making Draco shriek and burst into tears at the brutally painful intrusion, Harry slammed in just a brutally into his dry tight hole fast and hard. 

The two tops nailed the wailing and howling boy's prostate dead on from both the back and front, at exactly the same time. It blew Draco's already shattered mind into minuscule pieces of pleasure filled agony. All he needed was his mouth and throat fucked roughly at this moment and he would be being raped three ways. 

Sensing their boy's wild thoughts, Harry conjured a massive dildo and rammed down the howling boy's throat. Draco's eyes were wide and full of fresh tears, as he suddenly found his throat being fucked hard by a magical gyrating dildo. 

His howls and wails soon turned into muffled moans and groans of pleasure, as he was violated three separate ways and loved every moment of it. 

Harry then picked up speed with his harsh thrusts, while Draco worked his tight internal walls to milk his mate's big cock. As Harry growled out his completion, cuming deeply into Draco's gut, Bill continued to stab the rod into the tired boy's prostate. 

Draco was on the verge of passing out in ecstasy, as Bill wrung another dry orgasm out of him. His heavy bollocks were aching something fierce. Harry continued to fuck Draco's once again stretched hole, as he fucked another large load of cum into the boy. 

Bill banished the dildo from Draco's throat, and then rennevate'd the boy. Now wide awake once more, Draco cried out anew as Bill yanked out the rod once again. He whimpered, as the rod was ripped from him. Bill then shifted back on the bed, as Harry unwrapped his arms and pushed Draco forward and down. Draco was now on his hands and knees. 

Bill fisted his hands in the boy's sweaty, matted hair and forced his immense cock down Draco's abused throat. Harry pulled out of the boy's sloppy and gaping hole, and moved his hand under Draco and squeezed the boy's swollen heavy bollocks in his fist hard, eliciting pained muffled wails from Draco.  
Chuckling lightly, Harry let go and, after getting back up behind the boy, he slammed back into the sloppy hole. 

Bill was growling. He was close. His eyes jet black now, as he ground his pelvis into Draco's face. He held off until Harry was close too. Harry's hips became a blur as he brutalised Draco's exhausted body. He too began growling low. 

Harry and Bill locked eyes with each other and growled deep and gutturally as they unloaded two large loads of boiling hot cum into their comatosed mate.  
They pulled roughly out and laid Draco flat on the bed. 

When the two tops broke from their kissing, Harry rennevate'd Draco again. Once he was wide awake, Bill conjured a leather flogger and began to beat Draco over his chest, stomach, cock and bollocks, thighs and legs. Slowly and light at first and then he repeated the process with harder, faster and heavier strokes - leaving dark red lash marks all over the boy. 

Whilst Bill continued to reign down heavy blows with the flogger, Harry, stood on the opposite side of the bed and conjured a cane, before he began to beat brutal looking stripes up and down the whimpering and moaning boy. After ten solid minutes Bill switched to using a studded belt, while Harry decided on a hard wooden paddle. After another solid ten minutes the two tops flipped Draco over and repeated the process all over, up and down the boy's back, arse and legs. 

Draco was crying, howling, whimpering, moaning and groaning in a combination of pain, pleasure and a dire need to cum. Harry and Bill on the other hand had other ideas and flipped the boy on to his back again and moved on to more archaic ways to beat their boy...

 

 **\- ASF -**

 

Bill was sitting at the foot of the bed conjuring ropes and other means of bondage paraphernalia, when Ron turned up and found a black and blue, battered and heavily bruised Draco already bound and primed on the bed, with his almost black cock and bollocks tightly bound by a cock ring, with Harry standing over the bound boy slowly jerking himself with half lidded eyes.


End file.
